Partners
by slbsp-33
Summary: This what happens when Santana and Brittany talk the day of Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury's non-wedding.


Glee is owned by FOX TV.

Santana felt like crying after seeing the look on Mr. Shue's face. Sure everyone voted for her to go ask him what he wanted to do about the reception because they think other's feelings don't mean anything to her or affect her in anyway. Sometimes that was true but for a select group of people that wasn't true. She cared about him and his feelings. Santana was quite cynical about love right now after the break up with Brittany. There was one question that haunted Santana's thoughts constantly, 'Did Brittany ever really love her?' She knows Brittany loves her as a friend but was she ever really in love with her or was it just a kind of phase for Brittany. Sure Brittany tried so hard to get Santana to accept herself as a lesbian so they could be together and not have to hide their relationship, but what if it was all an act on Brittany's part just to get Santana to accept herself. After all Brittany had seemed to forgotten all about loving Santana when she started dating Sam so soon after the breakup.

Santana sent a text to Quinn to let her know Mr. Shue said to for everyone to go to the hotel and enjoy the reception. She told Quinn she meet her at the front door of the church after she went to the ladies room to touch up her makeup. Actually Santana needed a few minutes to compose herself. Why would Miss Pillsbury just leave Mr. Shue at the altar like that? They seemed so in love and like they belonged together. They had gone through Mr. Shue's marriage and then Miss Pillsbury's sexless marriage to the finest dentist alive so they could be together. It even made Santana more cynical about love than she was at the beginning of the day. When she saw Coach Sylvester walking down the aisle she thought Sue just had to find a way to get to Mr. Shue on his wedding day but then the cold hard truth was revealed, Miss Pillsbury had run away.

Santana opened the door to the ladies room that consisted of two rooms. The first one was a small room with a love seat and couple of chairs, the waiting area. At least no one was waiting so Santana pushing the door open that lead to the adjoining room which lead the actual toilet, sinks, and mirror. Santana grumbled when she saw there were only two stalls and one of them had a sign taped to the door 'Out of Order'. She wasn't sure but she thought there was someone in the other stall because she felt a presence. Then she heard sniffling. She listened for a moment, maybe Miss Pillsbury didn't leave the church and she had been in the ladies room the whole time. Then it hit Santana she knew that sniffle, she that sniffle very well. She looked under the stall door and she recognized the shoes because she had noticed those shoes when they stood around wondering what to do about the reception.

Santana didn't want to startle the person so she tapped lightly on the stall door with her fingers, "Brit?" There was no answer just sniffling. "Brit, are you ok?"

"Yes". Brittany's voice was barely audible because she was crying.

"You don't sound ok to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Santana knew there was one way to get out of the stall. "Brittany Susan Pierce you tell me what's wrong right now or I'm going to break that door down."

Slowly the stall door opened and Brittany walked out with tears running down her face and her eyes all red. She had tissue and was wiping her running nose. Santana not knowing what else to do pulled Brittany into a hug. To her surprise Brittany hugged her tightly the way she used to hug her when they were together. Their hugs since the breakup had been quick. While the two stood there hugging each other Santana couldn't help but remember how grown up Brittany looked today. She had turned into a beautiful young women right before her eyes. Santana especially loved the way Brittany had her hair up, she had never seen her wear it that way before.

Santana rubbed Brittany's back to comfort her. Santana didn't realize that with her back to the mirrors Brittany saw their reflection in the mirror. Brittany looked at their reflection and how they looked like they belonged together. In Santana's arms she felt safe, she felt safe in Sam's arms too but with Santana it was different. There was more emotion in their hugs. The emotions of the hug were felt through her whole body.

"Brit are you doing better now?" Santana's voice tickled Brittany's ear because her mouth was so close to it. Brittany didn't answer she just nodded her head. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" Again Brittany didn't answer she just nodded her head. "Ok, how about we go out into the other room and sit down?" Santana pulled away from the hug and took Brittany's hand leading her out to the other room. They sat down close to each other on the love seat.

"I don't understand how she could leave Mr. Shue like that? I mean they were so in love. If they can't make love work how are the rest of supposed to believe we can?" Brittany asked the question and then looked directly into Santana's eyes.

Santana heart sank when she saw the look in Brittany's eyes. She had only seen those sad eyes one other time, the day she broke up with Brittany. Santana took Brittany's hand. "So you were crying because Miss Pillsbury left Mr. Shue at the altar?" Brittany nodded her head. "I know it's very sad Brit but we don't know what made her runaway like that. I'm sure she thinks she had a good reason to do it."

Brittany jerked her hand away from Santana's hand. "No, you don't just leave someone you love without giving them a good reason why. It's cruel to just walk away from someone you love because you think you have a good reason to do it. What about the other person, doesn't their feelings or what they want even matter?"

Santana had a feeling that Brittany was no longer just talking about Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury. She was talking about them because in Brittany's mind Santana just walked away from her without giving a good reason why. Just like Miss Pillsbury had left Mr. Shue at the altar without telling him why. The two sat in silence. Santana knew Brittany was waiting for her to say something but she was afraid of saying the wrong words and making things worse between them.

_Cut to the church front doors_

Quinn and Sam had been waiting for Santana and Brittany for several minutes. Everyone else had left the church and gone to the hotel for reception. Quinn and Sam had been spending the time catching up on what had been happening in each other's lives. Now they were running out of things to talk about.

"Santana said she was just going to touch up her makeup it can't be taking her this long." Quinn wasn't the most patient person when it came to waiting.

"Wait are you saying Santana's been in the ladies room all this time you've been talking me? That's where Brittany is too."

Sam and Quinn gave each other a knowing look. "Sam, you know those two have some issues to work out since the break up. I have spoken to both Santana and Brittany without telling either of them. They need to be honest with one another so they can move on if you know what I mean." Quinn gave Sam an apologetic look.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I can tell Brittany is thinking about her because she goes all distant me. How about you send them a text letting them know we are going on to the reception together and they can join us when they are ready?"

Quinn sent the text.

Santana felt her phone vibrate and read the text from Quinn. "Quinn sent a text to say she and Sam are going onto the reception and we can join them later."

Brittany immediately got up from the love seat. "I almost forgot about Sam. I've got to go."

Santana reached up and quickly grabbed Brittany's hand. "Please stay. I think we need to talk don't you? I mean a real heart to heart talk." Brittany sat back down.

"You think I left you like Miss Pillsbury left Mr. Shue and that I didn't have a good reason to break up with you don't you? You think I didn't think about your feelings and what you wanted."

"That's the way it felt to me. You didn't ask me how I felt or if I agreed we should breakup. It made me feel like my feelings weren't important to you."

Santana swallowed hard because she had no idea Brittany felt this way. "Brit, of course how you fee is important to me. How could you even doubt that?"

"Then why didn't you talk to me about breaking up instead of just telling me you were breaking up with me? You know I'm not a little kid anymore and I'm not stupid either."

"Brit, I have never thought you were stupid and you know that. I think you are a genius. And believe me I know you aren't a kid anymore. You are beautiful, young woman."

"You know I would've said no to you."

Santana was confused, "What what you have said no to me about?"

"If you had asked me if I agreed we should break up I would've told you no."

Santana realized that she hadn't really taken Brittany's feelings into consideration when she broke up with her. She also knew telling Brittany that she was only thinking of her happiness when she broke up with her wouldn't cut it. "I'm sorry Brit, I should've talked to you about it. It was just so hard being away from you and I knew you were unhappy. I got scared and didn't know what to do so I basically ran from you. Just like Miss Pillsbury did to Mr. Shue today."

"San, we went through so much to be together and when we got together I truly thought it would be forever. We both made mistakes along the way but I thought we had made so much progress and then you made the decision to end our relationship. I have spent the past few months wondering if you were ever really in love with me because if you truly were in love with me how could do that to me. Today when we found out Miss Pillsbury left Mr. Shue my heart broke not just for him but for us again too."

Santana couldn't hold it back any longer she started crying and then finally sobbing. She tried to talk but it was difficult. "I'm so sorry you're right. You're right about everything. I should've talk to you about being scared and shouldn't have ever broken up with you. In my heart I didn't want to do it but you know me I don't always listen to my heart."

Brittany hugged Santana and rubbed her back like she had done to her when she was crying. "It's ok San. Everything is going to be ok."

After she calmed down Santana pulled back and looked into Brittany's eyes. "I have spent the past few months wondering if you were ever really in love me too. When I heard you started dating Sam so soon after I broke up with you I thought you got over me a little too quickly for being in love with me. Brit, don't doubt my love for you. I have been in love with you from the first time I looked into those beautiful blue eyes."

"I wasn't over you when I started dating Sam. The truth is I haven't gotten over you yet and I don't think I ever will. I too feel in love with you the first time I looked into your eyes."

Both women leaned in so there lips were touching. They shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. It wasn't like the quick kisses they had shared as friends since their breakup. The love was still there although it was different. It was stronger and more real if that is possible. It was their first adult kiss.

They sat there for a few moments leaning their foreheads against one another. The moment was broken when Brittany's phone vibrated with a phone call it was Sam. "Hi Sam."

"Hey Brit, don't talk just listen to me. I just wanted you to know if you need time to talk to Santana I understand. All of the Glee members from last year are here catching up. Everyone wishes you two were here. Um…Brit, you do what your heart tells you and I think we both know where your heart really belongs. Look I gotta go I promised Mercedes a dance. If I don't see you tonight give me a call tomorrow and we'll talk. Love you Brit." Sam ended the call before Brittany could talk.

Santana watched a Brittany took the phone away from ear and just stared at it. "You ok Brit? What did Sam say?"

"I'm not sure but I think he just broke up with me."

"Oh, Brit I'm so sorry. I hope it wasn't because of me keeping you here talking."

"It was because of you but not because of that. He told me to follow my heart and that we both know where my heart belongs. Then he said he needed to go dance with Mercedes. He knows where my heart belongs and that it isn't with him. We both have known all along."

"So what do we do now?"

"Sam said the all of the Glee members are there catching up and they wish we were there too."

"That's not exactly what I was asking. I meant what do we do now as In us and our relationship or friendship whatever it is."

"Santana, all I know is I've been miserable without you in my life. That's all I know and to me the only way to fix that is to have you back in my life not just as my best friend but as my best friend and girlfriend."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany. "I've missed you so much and I promise this time I will talk to you about us and not make any decisions on my own."

"Does this you're my girlfriend again?"

"No, I think it's better if we say were are partners because that mean we are truly in this together."


End file.
